GOODBYE SUMMER
by Sehun-kun
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP!] / HANSOO / Saya bilang end kemarin, tapi tiba2 pingin bikin lanjutannya hehehehe / Nama anaknya terinspirasi dari FF Mommy, Pororo, and Daddy nya Kim Jongmi, asli deh FF nya sweet banget itu XD / ga jago bikin summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title : GOODBYE SUMMER**

**Cast : (Pairing) Hansoo**

**Genre : School Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Haloo haloo. Di liburan yang nyisa berapa hari ini, author sempet-sempetin nulis FF. Ehehehe. Ini FF yg tiba-tiba kepikiran pas playlist di hape mutar lagunya f(x) Goodbye Summer. Kepikiran aja bikin FF dengan tema sekolah di musim panas, dimana ada siswa-siswa yang lagi galau mau nyatain perasaannya ke temen ato seniornya gitu, ehehehehe. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran. Maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepetan, ehehehe. Semoga menghibur dan nggak mengecewakan. **

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Jadi untuk tugas liburan musim panas kalian, seongsaengnim ingin kalian melakukan review terhadap penggunaan bahasa formal yang ada di lingkungan sekitar kalian. Tugas dikumpulkan di minggu pertama setelah liburan musim panas usai. Diketik di kertas A4 dengan format seperti biasa. Ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya seorang guru wanita di akhir pelajarannya di kelas 2A Sungkyunkwan Highschool.

"Tidak seongsaengnim" jawab murid kelas 2A kompak

"Baiklah, saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Semoga liburan musim panas kalian menyenangkan. Selamat siang" ucap guru itu

"Siang" jawab murid-murid kelas 2A berbarengan.

"Hhh, tugas mereview. Aku malas sekali kalau melakukan tugas pengamatan seperti ini" ucap seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dan berambut pirang sesaat setelah guru nya keluar.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang malas, huh?" jawab namja berkulit tan di sampingnya.

"Aku kan mau pulang ke China, bagaimana caranya aku akan melakukan pengamatan. Arrghhh menyebalkan sekali" lanjut seorang namja bermata panda yang duduk di belakang namja berkulit tan tadi.

"Kalau aku sih santai saja, tinggal ikut ke kantor Yura noona dan voila selesai tugasku" kali ini namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar yang berbicara.

"Kita selesaikan tugas ini bersama seperti biasa, Baek?" seorang namja berwajah seperti dinosaurus menanyai namja imut di depannya.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah, Chen. Asalkan setelah itu kita bisa melakukan ritual kita di game center seperti biasa aku tak masalah. Hahaha" jawab namja imut tadi.

"Ya, ya kalian benar, game center. Percaya atau tidak aku sudah tidak sabar" namja tinggi tadi ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Kau mau ikut mengerjakan bersama, Kyung?" namja dinosaurus itu bertanya lagi, kali ini ditujukan pada namja bermata bulat yang sedang melamun

"Ah, curang sekali kau, hyung! Hanya mengajak Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung saja. Bagaimana nasibku?" tanya namja pucat tadi

"Iya bagaimana denganku juga?" namja tan itupun ikutan juga

"Aish kalian berdua. Kalian itu kan sudah sehidup semati. Kemana-mana bersama sejak lahir. Cari saja cara kalian sendiri. Lagian kalian juga selalu ke game center dengan anggota tim sepak bola kalian. Ah benar tim sepak bola, minta tolong saja seniormu di sana" jawb si namja imut

"Aduh hyung, kau bercanda apa. Luhan hyung, Yixing hyung, Min..." jawaban namja tan terputus tiba-tiba

"MINSEOK HYUNG" tiba-tiba namja pucat dan namja tan berseru bersamaan.

"Terima kasih idemu hyung. Kekekeke" jawab namja pucat sambil memukul punggung namja imut.

"Haish dasar. Jadi bagaimana, Kyung? Kyung? Halo?" tanya namja imut sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah namja bermata bulat yang ternyata sedari tadi melamun

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa, Baek?" namja bermata bulat tadi nampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan sedari tadi kami berbicara dan mengajakmu mengerjakan tugas Hwang seongsaengnim bersama-sama? Ah jangan-jangan kau malah tidak memperhatikan tugas Hwang seongsaengnim tadi?" ucap namja imut panjang lebar.

"Ha? Aku mendengarkan kok tugasnya, hanya saja aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian dari tadi. Hehe, maaf. Tadi kalian bilang apa?" tanya namja bermata bulat itu

"Kami mengajakmu mengerjakan tugas ini bersama-sama, bagaimana?" kali ini namja dinosaurus yang bertanya

"Aah, tentu. Aku mau" jawab namja bermata bulat

"Hmm baiklah. Lega rasanya, karena Kyungsoo lah yang paling ahli di sini. Kekekeke" ucap namja imut.

"Huh, dasar tukang memanfaatkan" cibir namja berkulit tan

"Sirik kau, Kamjjong!" balasa namja imut.

"Haish sudah-sudah. Sekarang ayo ke kantin" namja tinggi berusaha menengahi.

"Kau kenapa, Tao?" ucap namja pucat saat sadar temannya yang bermata seperti panda tampak gelisah.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana aku melakukan pengamatan terhadap bahasa formal Korea kalau aku akan berada di China liburan nanti" jawab namja bermata panda tadi.

"Ah gampang. Tinggal lakukan panggilan jarak jauh ke Jonmyeon hyung si senior bisa segala itu, selesai kan?" jawab namja pucat.

"Ha! Kau cerdas luar biasa, Oh Sehun!" ucap namja mata panda antusias.

"Eumalalalalalahahahahahaa tentu saja Oh Sehun memang luar biasa" jawab namja pucat tadi dengan tawa khas yang dia buat sendiri

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, kita sudah menghabiskan 5 menit percuma untuk membahas ini. Ayo segera ke kantin" namja tinggi itu menengahi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

Sungkyunkwan Highschool kelas 2A, kelas dari namja-namja yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang mengenai tugas bahasa untuk liburan musim panas kali ini. Ketujuh namja itu bisa dibilang berada dalam satu kelompok, semenjak kelas satu selalau sekelas dan mereka kemana-mana selalu bersama-sama. Bukan kelompokresmi sebenarnya, hanya saja kebiasaan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama membuat mereka seperti berada dalam sebuah kelompok yang sengaja dibentuk. Namja pucat dengan rambut pirang itu bernama Oh Sehun, dia maknae di kelompok tadi. Dia bersahabat dengan namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin. Rumah mereka berdekatan. Orang tua mereka juga teman ketika masa kuliah. Usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh, Jongin lahir di bulan Januari dan Sehun bulan April di tahun yang sama. Karena itulah orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggap mereka sehidup semati karena semenjak TK mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, dan di kelas yang sama, kemana-manapun selalu bersama. Mereka anggota tim sepak bola di Sungkyunkwan High School.

Namja dengan wajah seperti dinosaurus tadi bernama Kim Jongdae, lebih suka dipanggil Chen, dia dan namja imut yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, dan namja tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol, memiliki julukan Beagle Line. Karena mereka jika sudah bersama maka tidak akan bisa diam dan hobi mengerjai orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Biasanya korban mereka adalah namja bermata panda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Namja ini merupakan pindahan dari China. Atlet wushu semenjak kecil, tapi tetap saja menjadi korban kejahilan Beagle Line.

Yang terakhir, namja bermata bulat, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia yang paling pendiam diantara ketujuh orang ini dan paling dewasa secara sifat, karena secara usia Baekhyun lah yang paling tua. Kyungsoo sering menjadi tempat bercerita teman-temannya karena sifat dewasa nya ini.

Kisah kali ini menceritakan sekelumit kisah cinta remaja Sekolah Menengah Atas, kisah cinta di musim panas seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kisah cintanya terhadap seorang seniornya, kapten tim sepak bola di sekolahnya, Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar dari temanku di perkumpulan siswa China di sini, Luhan hyung akan pulang musim panas ini" ucap Tao saat mereka makan siang di kantin. Ucapannya kali ini ia tujukan pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berenam memang sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Luhan.

"Memang pulang kok, kemarin di tim dia juga membicarakan hal ini" kali ini Sehun angkat bicara.

"Tapi dia kan kapten tim, kenapa boleh tidak ikut latihan musim panas" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya

"Posisi kapten sementara akan diberikan pada Minho hyung. Luhan hyung bilang ada urusan penting jadi dia harus pulang kampung" jawab Sehun

"Oh. Pantas saja" ucap Chanyeol

"Kyung, bagaimana?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana apanya, Baek?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Aish kau ini. Apalagi kalau bukan usahamu untuk mendekati Luhan hyung. Liburan musim panas akan segera mulai, apalagi dia akan pulang ke China. Kau mau menahan perasaan mu itu selama 1 bulan setengah ke depan, hah?" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Mungkin memang harus begitu" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Ish, kau ini sebenarnya serius tidak sih dengan Luhan hyung?" kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan, Chen?" ucap Kyungsoo

Kalau Kyungsoo sudah berkata seperti itu, mereka hanya bisa diam. Sehun lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal lain di sisa waktu istirahat siang mereka. Mereka hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlihat lebih buruk dari ini.

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

'Bilang, tidak, bilang, tidak, bilang. Tapi kalau bilang harus bilang seperti apa. Memangnya Luhan hyung tahu aku. Ajakan Jongin dan Sehun untuk berbicara dengannya saja selalu kutolak. Haih bagaimana ini' Kyungsoo nampak gelisah di kamarnya. Ini semua karena Sehun yang tadi tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu padanya sepulang sekolah.

_"Hyung, terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi kurasa kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung pulang lusa dan besok hari terakhir sekolah. Tinggal itu kesempatan mu hyung" _

Itulah yang diucapkan Sehun tadi sebelum mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

'Aku sih ingin saja mengatakan perasaanku pada Luhan hyung. Tapi bagaimana caranya' batin Kyungsoo

TOK TOK TOK

"Oppa aku masuk ya?" ucap seorang gadis setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada gadis yang baru saja masuk kamarnya. Dia Soojung, adik perempuannya.

"Boleh minta kertas untuk menulis surat. Aku ingin mengirim pada Qian unnie dan milikku habis" ucap Soojung.

"Ambil saja di laci meja belajar ku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Okay terima kasih. Sedang memikirkan apa sih, kelihatannya gelisah sekali? Harusnya kau senang karena liburan segera datang" ucap Soojung sambil mengambil kertas surat milik Kyungsoo

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Soojung hanya mengendikkan bahunya atas jawaban kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, oppa" ucap Soojung dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

'Jaman sekarang memangnya masih musim menulis surat begitu. Tunggu, surat? Kau memang pintar Soojung-ah' ucap Kyungsoo sambil tiba-tiba beranjak dari kasurnya setelah mengingat kata surat.

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

_"Biasanya Luhan hyung, Yixing hyung, dan Minseok hyung yang pulang paling terakhir. Jadi santai saja, mereka berdua juga sudah biasa dengan penggemar-penggemar Luhan hyung kok" ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang hari ini berniat memberikan surat cinta nya pada Luhan hyung._

_"Semangat hyung. Kau pasti bisa" kali ini Sehun menyemangati._

_"Kyung-ah, FIGHTING!" Tao pun ikut menyemangati._

_"GO KYUNGSOO GO KYUNGSOO GO!" beagle line pun tak mau ketinggalan_

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, di depan ruang ganti tim sepak bola menunggu sosok yang akan diberinya surat cinta. Sehun dan Jongin sudah keluar tadi, dan di ruang ganti sekarang sesuai info dari Jongin, hanya tersisa Luhan, Yixing, dan Minseok. Mereka bertiga memang bersahabat.

Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo pun muncul, mereka langsung keluar dan tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruang ganti. Mengambil napas dalam Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya,

"Luhan hyung" panggil Kyungsoo. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh, begitu juga kedua orang disampingnya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya, malu setengah mati.

"Ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan surat di tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tapi ia tetap menerima surat itu.

"Aku tahu ini memalukan. Tapi aku jujur tentang apa yang sudah kutulis di surat itu. Maaf mengganggu waktu mu. Terima kasih. Semoga liburan mu menyenangkan hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu" ucapan Luhan menghentikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berani membalikkan badannya, ia malu.

"Do Kyungsoo kan?" Luhan bertanya

"Ne? Ah benar, hyung" jawab Kyungsoo, ia terkejut Luhan tahu dirinya.

"Walaupun aku belum membaca isi surat ini, tapi aku bisa menebak apa isinya. Kau yakin tidak mau mendengar jawabanku dulu, Kyungsoo-ssi?" ucap Luhan

Kyungsoo tentu penasaran. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban Luhan. Luhan belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini, dan Kyungsoo yakin sudah banyak yang menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan, dan melihat bahwa Luhan masih jomblo, Kyungsoo yakin semuanya ditolak oleh Luhan. Karena itu kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak tahu, daripada akhirnya menyakitkan. Yang penting ia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Tidak, hyung. Sudah bisa menyatakan perasaan pada mu itu saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih waktunya, hyung. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggu mu" Kyungsoo berbalik sebentar, membungkuk dan langsung pergi dari situ.

Melihat Kyungsoo pergi, Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Padahal akhirnya kesampaian juga ya?" kali ini Yixing yang berkata sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Tidak mau mengejarnya?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan.

Menghela napas, Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Susah payah aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Siapa sangka justru dia yang datang padaku. Ingin sih aku menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tapi pasti pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakitinya, karena itu aku lebih memilih memendamnya" ucap Luhan

"Kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana kok" Yixing berusaha menyemangati.

'Do Kyungsoo, aku juga menyukai mu. Tapi maaf aku tidak akan kembali setelah musim panas ini. Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik untukmu. Selamat tinggal' ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil memandang surat pemberian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana Sehun dan Jongin menunggunya, membalikkan badannya sebentar menghadap gedung sekolahnya.

'Selamat liburan, hyung. Selamat tinggal' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Ya ampun endingnya geje banget ya? T.T alurnya cepet banget ya? T.T maaf banget ya T.T**

**Makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa review ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : GOODBYE SUMMER**

**Cast : (Pairing) Hansoo. Slight Kaihun, Xingmin.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 2**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Haloo haloo. Awalnya nggak kepikiran mau bikin lanjutannya. Berhubung banyak yg bilang endingnya gantung jadi pingin ngelanjutin, ehehehe. Apalagi lagu Taeyeon yang SET ME FREE ngedukung suasana banget T.T untuk yang udah baca dan review kemarin author ucapin makasih banyak :" Semoga cerita kali ini menghibur dan nggak mengecewakan. **

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Musim panas, musim yang selalu disukai Do Kyungsoo. Musim yang manis, sekaligus menyakitkan. Kenangan 8 tahun lalu belum bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Kenangan akan cinta pertamanya ketika sekolah menengah atas. Kenangan akan sosok Luhan.

"Kenapa belum pulang, Kyung?" pertanyaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo akan musim panas nya 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, Minseok hyung. Belum, hyung. Masih harus menyiapkan bahan tugas untuk liburan musim panas" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Masih ada 5 hari lagi, Kyung. Jangan terlalu memforsir diri haha" ucap Minseok

"Hahaha tidak apa hyung. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"Hmm ya tipikal seorang Do Kyungsoo memang. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Yixing sudah menungguku" pamit Minseok.

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa besok" ucap Kyungsoo pada seniornya itu

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok, Kyung" balas Minseok.

'Minseok hyung. Yixing hyung, mereka ada di sini. Sekarang kau ada di mana ya, hyung?' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

"Baba? Baba? Baba? BABA!" teriak gadis kecil pada pria yang duduk disampingnya

"Ah iya ada apa, sayang?" ucap pria itu kaget

"Aku meamanggil baba dari tadi, tapi baba menolehkan kepalanya saja tidak. Menyebalkan" ucap gadis itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha maaf, Byeol-i sayang. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya pria itu pada gadis kecilnya.

Tapi gadis 5 tahun itu masih saja manyun, ngambek mungkin pada baba nya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa malaikat baba ngambek begini sih?" ucap pria itu pura-pura memelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Baba minta maaf. Jangan ngambek lagi ya?" pria itu memasang tampang aegyo andalannya.

"Baba menyebalkan. Kan aku yang anak kecil harusnya aku yang melakukan hal seperti itu, bukannya baba" ucap gadis itu masih sedikit manyun.

"Hmm kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain. Setelah ini Byeol-i harus memaafkan baba ya?" ucap pria itu menarik gadis kecil itu ke pangkuannya.

"Baba mau apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu bingung. Belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, baba nya sudah menggelitikinya. Gadis kecil bernama Byeol itu tertawa terbahak-bahak menahan geli.

"Ampun baba. Hahaha. Ampun. Baik-baik, Byeol-i memaafkan baba. Hahaha" ucap gadis itu menahan geli.

"Anak manis. Terima kasih sayang" ucap pria itu menghentikan gelitikannya pada gadis kecilnya.

"Baba menyebalkan. Aku yang marah, tapi aku yang minta ampun pada baba" ucap gadis itu masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Mau baba gelitiki lagi? Haha" pria itu malah menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak mau!" jawab gadis kecil itu setengah berteriak, tapi terlihat menggemaskan bagi baba nya. pria itu malah mencium pipi kanan gadis kecil itu.

"Baba hanya bercanda, sayang. Kau tadi mencari baba ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau..." ucapan gadis kecil itu terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanngil pria itu.

"Lu, kutunggu dari tadi kau malah masih di sini. Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat kalau tidak segera berangkat"

"Itu yang mau kukatakan. Paman Yifan sudah menunggu" ucap gadis kecil bernama Byeol itu.

"Kau pasti malah menjahili Byeol-i. Iya kan?" ucap pria yang bernama Kris tadi sambil mengangkat Byeol dari pangkuan baba nya dan menggendongnya.

"Hanya sedikit bercanda, Yifan. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap pria itu sambil mengambil 2 buah koper dan sebuah tas di dekatnya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke luar rumah dan menuju ke sebuah taksi yang sedang menunggu di depan rumah.

"Ingat ingat pelajaran bahasa yang sudah paman ajarkan selama ini ya, Byeol-i sayang" ucap Yifan sambil memasuki taksi tersebut.

"Ayayay kapten!" jawab Byeol semangat. Yifan mengusak gemas rambut gadis itu.

"Jangan merusak tatanan rambutnya, Yifan. Aku sudah menguncir rambutnya agar terlihat cantik" ucap baba gadis itu sewot.

"Baba mu itu benar-benar berlebihan, sayang" ucap Yifan malas. Yang dicibir pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, teriakkan dengan semangat akan kemana kita hari ini, Byeol-i" ucap Kris semangat

"Korea! Kami datang!" ucap Byeol penuh semangat. Pria-pria itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku gadis ini.

'Korea, Do Kyungsoo, aku datang' ucap Luhan dalam hati

"Jangan tegang begitu, Luhan. Kau pasti punya kesempatan menemuinya" ucap Yifan sambil menepuk pundak pria disampingnya.

"Ya, semoga saja" jawab Luhan singkat

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari sekolah dasar tempat ia mengajar. Ia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta dan menunggu kereta yang akan datang 15 menit lagi. Mengingat-ingat lagi musim panasnya 8 tahun lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia memberikan surat cinta nya pada Luhan di depan ruang ganti tim sepak bola 8 tahun lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana Luhan bertanya apa ia tidak mau mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia ingat ia menunduk malu sambil berpamitan pada Luhan. Dan ia ingat ketika Sehun mengatakan Luhan hyung tidak akan kembali ke Korea ketika liburan musim panas usai.

Entah kenapa tahun ini Kyungsoo benar-benar terasa lebih melankolis akan kenangan cinta pertama nya itu. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu, pikiran konyol Kyungsoo waktu itu.

'Apa Luhan hyung akan kesini ya? Haha tapi mana mungkin. Kalau saja aku mau mendengar jawaban Luhan hyung waktu itu' pikiran Kyungsoo berkecamuk. Lamunannya buyar ketika kereta nya telah tiba.

Ya, 8 tahun lalu, Kyungsoo masih ingat. Hari pertama setelah liburan musim panas usai. Sehun dan Jongin masuk kelas dengan wajah lesu. Yah kebanyakan memang berwajah lesu karena mereka harus bersekolah lagi. Tapi mereka terlihat seperti bukan dua maknae evil yang biasanya.

**_._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat dua orang berbeda warna kulit itu duduk di bangku mereka. Mereka berdua hanya diam._

_Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluknya._

_"Hei hei maknae. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo_

_"Hyung, maaf harus memberitahumu berita buruk ini. Kami juga baru tahu dari Yixing hyung tadi pagi. Hhhhh" jawab Sehun._

_"Apa yang terjadi memang?" Kyungsoo penasaran. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo._

_"Luhan hyung tidak akan kembali ke Korea. Ia pindah, kembali ke China. Appa nya sakit, dan dia ingin menemani umma nya untuk merawat appa nya. Karena itu ia memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah di China" jawab Sehun. _

_Kyungsoo terkejut? Pasti. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, semua yang ada di sekitar mereka, yang ikut mendengar pun ikut terkejut._

_"Ahh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku beruntung masih sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. _

_"Hyung..." ucap Sehun lirih, ikut sedih melihat hyung kesayangannya bersedih._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Ia menahan tangisnya._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini lebih lirih. Ia menangis dan Sehun memeluknya._

_"Kyung aku ikut sedih mendengar hal ini. Tapi sejujurnya aku penasaran memangnya apa jawaban Luhan hyung waktu itu?" Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan mengusap-usap pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng._

_"Kau... ditolak?" kali ini Chen bertanya, dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi._

_"Entahlah, aku menolak mengetahui jawabannya" jawab Kyungsoo._

_"Padahal aku sudah sangat yakin Luhan hyung akan menerimamu waktu itu, hyung" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo terkejut, mendongakkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi._

_"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi biasanya feelingku benar. Tapi..." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya._

_"Aku yakin Luhan hyung memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku yakin waktunya akan tiba" ucap Sehun lagi._

_"Mungkin kau mau menunggunya, hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah._

_"Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia akan kembali atau tidak" jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun memeluknya lagi._

_"Sudah, sebentar lagi masuk. Ayo kuantar ke kamar mandi Kyung untuk cuci muka" ajak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengiyakan saja ajakan temannya itu._

_"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang menatap kedua hyung nya pergi. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin._

_"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo hyung seperti kakakmu sendiri dan tidak ingin ia terluka. Begitu juga aku. Sama seperti keyakinanmu akan Luhan hyung. Aku juga yakin semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin menenangkan Sahabat kentalnya itu. Sehun tersenyum._

_"Ne, terima kasih, Jongin-ah" jawab Sehu._

_'Sama seperti keyakinanku bahwa aku menyayangimu, Hun-ah' ucap Jongin dalam hatinya. Ia mengusak rambut Sehun pelan. _

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**.**

Kyungsoo masih ingat betul hari itu. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak memikirkan cinta pertama nya itu. Walau dalam hati Kyungsoo masih begitu menyayangi Luhan. Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Ia menempuh pendidikan lanjut untuk menjadi guru. Dan di sinilah sekarang Kyungsoo bekerja. Sungkyunkwan Elementary School. Kyungsoo menjadi guru seni musik di sana. Begitu juga sahabat Luhan, Minseok. Ia menjadi guru bahasa di Sungkyunkwan Elementary School. Minseok sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih Yixing, sahabat Luhan juga. Mereka berdua putus kontak dengan Luhan semenjak Luhan pindah ke China. Tidak ada yang tahu kabar Luhan, hingga hari ini.

Memandang pemandangan di luar jendela, Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan hatinya. Meyakinkan hatinya akan pertanyaan Sehun hari itu

'Aku menunggumu, Luhan hyung' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa review ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : GOODBYE SUMMER**

**Cast : (Pairing) Hansoo. Slight Kaihun, Xingmin.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 3**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Haloo haloo. Lagi males ngapa-ngapain makanya bikin update annya ehehehe. Ceritanya makin gajelas ini kayaknya T.T Semoga cerita kali ini menghibur dan nggak mengecewakan. **

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Musim panas tahun ini sudah dimulai. Selama satu setengah bulan kedepan, Kyungsoo akan jadi pengangguran, karena liburan musim panas. Hari ini hari Senin minggu pertama liburan musim panas, Kyungsoo berniat untuk bersantai dulu hari ini. Namun telepon yang diterimanya pukul 06.50 pagi tadi menggagalkan rencananya. Sehun meneleponnya pagi tadi dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera ke apartemennya. Sehun bilang Jongin sedang sakit dan ia ingin Kyungsoo membantunya untuk memasak sup ginseng. Ya, Jongin dan Sehun sudah tinggal bersama sekarang. Pasangan yang aneh menurut Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Mereka bersama-sama sejak kecil dan pada akhirnya mereka jadi pasangan juga.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di stasiun sekarang, menunggu kereta untuk menuju apartemen Sehun dan Jongin. Keretanya masih akan datang 15 menit lagi. Ia duduk di bangku di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis ketika ada seorang gadis kecil yang menangis tidak jauh di dekatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tersesat. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil sedikit berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Paman Yifan menghilang" jawab gadis itu masih tetap menangis.

"Tadi kau mulai kehilangan paman mu dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tadi aku berpegangan pada celana Paman Yifan, lalu, lalu, banyak orang, lalu peganganku terlepas" gadis itu menjawab masih sambil menangis.

"Baiklah, ikutlah paman ke pusat informasi agar pamanmu bisa menemukanmu di sana" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Mereka tiba di pusat informasi, Kyungsoo memberitahukan masalah nya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk berikutnya diberitahukan pada petugas informasi

"Byeol. Namaku Byeol" jawab gadis itu

"Nama yang bagus" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Baba yang memberiku nama ini. Usiaku 5 tahun. Aku baru saja tiba di Korea jadi aku tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal sekarang. Aku hanya ikut Paman Yifan tadi pagi" ucap gadis itu tegas, tapi masih saja menahan tangis. Menimbulkan perasaan gemas pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan gadis itu dan mengusak pelan rambutnya.

"Tidak apa, sekarang bisa kau sebutkan bagaimana ciri-ciri Paman Yifan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Paman Yifan orangnya sangat tinggi. Rambutnya tidak berwarna hitam seperti paman, tapi warnanya seperti warna gambar itu" ucap Byeol sambil menunjuk sebuah banner iklan.

"Nama warnanya pirang, sayang. Ada lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Byeol mengangguk.

"Hari ini Paman Yifan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan ada tulisan angka 23 di punggungnya. Tulisan angkanya sangat besar" jelas Byeol sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan kata besar. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin gemas dan berakhir mencubit kecil pipi Byeol.

"Apakah informasinya sudah cukup?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu pada petugas informasi.

"Sudah cukup. Tinggal nama Anda sebegai formalitas" ucap petugas informasi itu.

"Do Kyungsoo" baru saja Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Byeol berteriak,

"PAMAAAAAN YIFAAAANN!" gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang setengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan pamanmu, sayang. Kalau begitu paman pergi dulu ya. Kereta paman akan segera berangkat" ucap Kyungsoo menjongkokkan dirinya lagi di samping Byeol. Byeol mengangguk semangat.

"Ne. Terima kasih, paman. Paman sudah membantu Byeol sangat banyak" ucap Byeol lalu mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan mengusak pelan rambut Byeol.

"Kalau begitu paman pergi dulu ya. Lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat lagi" ucap Kyungsoo mulai beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Siap! Oh iya nama paman siapa?" tanya Byeol tiba-tiba teringat untuk menanyakan nama orang yang sudah menolongnya.

"Do Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, paman Kyungsoo terima kasih ya. Sampai jumpa" ucap Byeol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan pusat informasi.

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampun. Paman sudah hampir seperti orang gila mencarimu. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Yifan ketika ia tiba di pusat informasi dan langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Ne aku baik-baik saja. Paman sih tidak sadar kalau aku hilang" ucap gadis itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kan tadi paman memegang tanganmu, tapi kau malah melepaskannya dan berpegangan pada celana paman" Yifan membela diri.

"Ah tapi sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa sekarang. Seseorang membawamu kesini?" tanya Yifan pada gadis kecil dihadapannya. Byeol mengangguk semangat.

"Ne, paman yang sangat baik hati dan tampan yang membawa Byeol kesini" jawab Byeol. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Paman itu memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Bahkan senyum paman dan baba saja kalah" lanjut Byeol

"Benarkah?" Kris tertawa mendengar penjelasan Byeol.

"Benar kok" jawab Byeol

"Haha, baiklah paman percaya. Lalu kau sudah berterima kasih padanya?" tanya Yifan.

"Tentu sudah, baba selalu mengajarkan untuk berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah menolong kita" jawab Byeol.

"Anak pintar. Sudah, ayo kita pulang. Jangan lepaskan genggaman tangan paman ya!" ajak Yifan sambil menggengam tangan Byeol. Kemudian Yifan mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas informasi lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**GOODBYE SUMMER**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Yifan merupakan wartawan untuk majalah olahraga. Mereka berteman semenjak bangku kuliah. Kali ini mereka pergi ke Korea untuk meliput pertandingan olahraga musim panas untuk negara-negara Asia Timur yang diselenggarakan di Korea Selatan. Event itu berlangsung selama sebulan, karena itu Luhan membawa Byeol untuk ikut serta.

Selama ini Luhan merawat sendiri Byeol dan terkadang dibantu oleh Yifan. Byeol sebenarnya bukan anak kandung Luhan. Ketika berusia 2 tahun, keluarga Byeol mengalami kecelakaan, dan Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang membantu evakuasi di tempat kejadian saat itu. Orang tua Byeol meninggal. Selama beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit, tidak ada kerabat yang mendatangi Byeol. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya dan memberinya nama Byeol.

Luhan baru selesai meliput pukul 8 malam hari ini. Ketika baru memasuki pintu apartemen, teriakan Byeol sudah menyambutnya

"Baba selamat datang" ucap Byeol menyambut kedatangan ayahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Luhan pada gadis kecilnya sambil menggendongnya.

"Belum. Byeol menunggu baba pulang untuk bercerita banyak hari ini" ucap Byeol

"Oh ya apa itu?" tanya Luhan sambil membawa Byeol menuju ruang tengah.

"Sebentar, dimana paman Yifan?" tanya Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari rekannya itu.

"Aku disini" ucap Kris tiba-tiba sambil keluar dari dapur. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di dekat Byeol dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, baba akan mendengarkan ceritamu, sayang" ucap Luhan sambil memangku anaknya

"Tapi baba janji tidak akan marah pada Paman Yifan ya?" tanya Byeol pada ayahnya

"Hm? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Janji saja baba" rengek gadis kecil itu

"Hmm, baiklah, baiklah. Jadi apa ceritanya?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Hari ini Paman Yifan mengajakku pergi ke Myeongdeong. Kami naik kereta, dan saat pulang aku tersesat. Pegangan tanganku pada Paman Yifan lepas" ucap gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah

"Benar itu Yifan? Lalu kau tidak apa-apa sayang" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku janji tidak akan terulang lagi" ucap Kris menyesal.

"Baba, bukan salah paman Yifan. Ini salah Byeol" lanjut Byeol menunjukkan muka melasnya.

"Lalu Byeol ditolong oleh paman yang sangat baik hati. Paman itu tampan dan memiliki senyum yang sangaaaat manis melebihi baba dan paman Yifan. Byeol menyukai paman itu" lanjut Byeol.

"Hhhh. Syukurlah kau bertemu orang baik. Kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?" tanya Luhan, masih sedikit khawatir sebenarnya.

"Tentu sudah, Byeol bahkan menanyakan nama paman itu" ucap Byeol polos.

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap pelan rambut Byeol

"Paman Do Kyungsoo" jawab Byeol.

Luhan sontak terkejut mendengar nama itu disebut. Ia menoleh pada Yifan untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi Yifan sendiri nampak terkejut.

"Aku juga baru tahu. Aku hanya melihat orang yang menolong Byeol dari jauh. Dia sudah pergi ketika aku tiba di pusat informasi. Lagipula aku juga tidak pernah tahu wajah Kyungsoo yang kau maksud" ucap Yifan panjang lebar.

"Byeol-i, bagaimana ciri-ciri paman yang menolongmu?" tanya Luhan pada anaknya.

"Paman Kyungsoo bertubuh kecil, dia juga memiliki mata bulat yang agak besar, menurutku itu sangat imut dan lucu" jawab Byeol sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

'Tidak salah lagi. Dia Do Kyungsoo yang kucari' ucap Luhan dalam hati setelah mendengarkan penjelasan anaknya.

'Berarti masih ada kesempatan' batin Luhan.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ya ampun makin gaje ya ceritanya T.T Makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa review ya ^^**


End file.
